zipmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaname Tatara
|Romaji = Tatara Kaname |Age = 17 |Gender = Male |Hair Color = |Eye Color = |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = |Birthday = |Status = Alive |Relationships = Koshiro Tatara (Younger Twin Brother) |Affiliation = Taito High School |Occupation = Student (Second Year) |Manga Debut = Chapter 1 |Anime Debut = }} |Tatara Kaname}} is a young man who dreamed of becoming Jackman, the TV hero who both he and his brother admire. One day, he gets the chance to become the real Jackman. Appearance Kaname looks like a delinquent. This causes many misunderstanding much to his expense. Kaname Tatara as a Child.png|Kaname as a Child Jackman Infobox Image Manga.png|Kaname as Jackman Personality Tatara is kind and courageous. He is also willing to risk his life for the people closest to him. Despite his jealousy for his brother, he still cares for him. History Kaname and Koshiro were twins who did basically everything together. Because of this, they grew up with the same interests, including their love for Jackman. One day, Koshiro was being bullied and Kaname was unable to help him, but to their surprise, Cheena arrived, beating up the bully and reciting lines from the Jackman show. Since then, they both liked her as well - competing over who could make her more happy. Plot Kaname auditioned for the role of Jackman, and after showing what he was capable of, it was decided that he was more fitting to be the monster than the hero. While accepting the job, he still decided to pursue his dream of being the hero. At school, he was helping each sports team with whatever they needed, whether it was soccer, baseball, volleyball, rugby, sumo, etc. He was excited that he was able to help them succeed, but his scary persona and training his "special move", made for weird rumors. After school, he went to Tokyo Tower in order to participate as a monster in the show he was hired for. There, he met Cheena, who congratulated him. As she was sobbing over Koshiro's death, Kaname started thinking of ways to cheer her up, but during the process it was announced on live television that Koshiro would be receiving the Nobel Prize, thus cheering her up in his stead. Kaname then received a message from his dead brother, telling him to go downstairs, while tremors began to appear. As he looked outside, he saw a giant robot heading towards Tokyo Tower, and while rushing downstairs, he got separated from Cheena. When he went outside, a truck arrived, with his brother's voice telling him to put on the suit. At first, Kaname was hesitant, as he though the suit looked silly, but ended up wearing it anyways. As he did, the suit evolved, with him in it. He then went and punched the giant robot while reciting Jackman lines. While wondering what else to do, his brother Konshiro told him he was the specialist in "special attacks", so Kaname decided to use his favorite one. While doing so, his fist flew, piercing through the robot and completely destroying it. Kaname then heard the crowd behind him cheering for his win and got excited. He told Koshiro to reveal himself so they may continue to compete over making Cheena smile, but Koshiro revealed that he was the Jackman suit itself. Powers & Abilities Stamina: He has an incredible amount of it. He is shown to be able to play an multiple sports without feeling tired. Acrobatics: A result of training to play as a superhero on his favorite show. He can jump off of walls with little effort. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Taito High School Students